


a thumb workout

by ElisaReven



Series: he prefers to text [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaReven/pseuds/ElisaReven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after he has revealed his love to Molly he moves on with their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thumb workout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belle0029](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=belle0029).



**John I think I have done something wrong. SH**

**_No shit Sherlock. Mary is gunning for you. J_ **

**This has nothing to do with Mary. SH**

**_Molly came to her. J_ **

**Why? SH**

**_Because they are friends! You’re an idiot. J_ **

**What do I do? SH**

**_Christ I don’t know. J_ **

**Tell me how I fix it! SH**

**John I can’t lose her not now! SH**

**_Sentiment Sherlock? J_ **

**Shut up john. Help me fix it! SH**

**_I can’t do both. J_ **

**How do I fix it? SH**

**_Grovel Sherlock, grovel, grovel, grovel. J_ **

 

Dear brother, have you finally ruined it with the pathologist? MH 

**Will you help me or not? SH**

How can I be of service to you, little brother? MH 

**Where is she? Tell me where she went! SH**

Honestly why would I know where she is? MH 

**Because you’ve had surveillance on her for the last five years! SH**

You are very paranoid Sherlock. MH

**And you are not as subtle as you think you are! SH**

Now, now brother dear, let’s not be smart. MH   

**Tell me Mycroft. SH**

She is at Scotland Yard with Lestrade MH

**Why is she there? SH**

Go and ask her yourself! MH 

**She won’t talk to me. SH**

Are you surprised? MH 

**I don’t understand why she is so upset! SH**

She is a sentimental creature, try to think about it. MH

 

**Get her to come and talk to me! SH**

No. GL

**Why not? SH**

She doesn’t want to talk to you! GL 

**Make her! SH**

Don’t be an idiot Sherlock. GL 

**Tell her I’m sorry. SH**

I’m not doing your dirty work! GL 

**Just tell her, we have to finish this case and I need the test results from the lab. SH**

She said you can go get them yourself! GL

**Why are you being so difficult? SH**

Why can’t you just let her meet your parents? GL

**Honestly that is hardly the point here Gavin! SH**

It’s Greg Sherlock. GL

**Go to the brother’s house, if he has a brown leather coat he did it. SH**

Thank you Sherlock. GL 

**Get Molly to come out. SH**

No GL 

**I helped you! SH**

 

Sherlock Holmes you stop this right now! Mary

**How am I supposed to do that? SH**

Go to her and tell her you are sorry! Mary

**But I am not sorry. She is not going to meet my parents! SH**

Why not? Mary

**Because I said so SH**

Are a five year old? Mary

**Mary don’t do that SH**

We have met them so why can’t she? Mary

**Exactly you know what they are like! SH**

Yes! Your parents are lovely and they would adore Molly! Mary.

**And that is the point isn’t it! SH**

What? Mary.

**If she meets them they will love her! SH**

And? Isn’t that what you want? Mary

**Of course not! SH**

I don’t understand. Mary

**You and john are definitely made for each other. SH**

Try to remember I shot you once I can do it again and I won’t miss this time. Mary

**It is bad enough that Mycroft has decided to like her! SH**

Why is it bad? Mary

**I keep being forced to have dinner with him. SH**

**They gang up on me. SH**

Honestly Sherlock you must learn to share your toys. Mary

**I don’t want to. SH**

Sherlock you are being an idiot. Mary

**She will want to see them more often! And my mother will want to see her! SH**

Why is that a bad thing? Mary.

**Because they will ask me questions. SH**

What questions? Mary

**You know very well what question. The same one you asked me! SH**

Well . . . maybe you should think about it then. You have been together for almost a year. Mary

**That hardly means I should tie her to me. SH**

That’s not really the way to look at it Sherlock. Mary

 

 

**John meet me in convent garden in twenty minutes. SH**

**_Not convenient J_ **

**Come anyway. SH**

**_Is this a case? I have my daughter today. J_ **

**I suppose she can come as well. But she will have to be quiet. SH**

**_Is this a case? I’m not taking my daughter to a crime scene. J_ **

**Not a case. SH**

**_Then what is it? J_ **

**I need to buy something for Molly. SH**

**_You cannot get her back with presents J_ **

**It isn’t a present John. SH**

**_Then what? J_ **

**Just come! SH**

**_I’m getting in a taxi. Tell me what we are doing? J_ **

**I need to buy the perfect ring. SH**

**_A ring? J_ **

**Yes john a ring. SH**

**_What type of ring? J_ **

**I am going to propose to Molly. SH**

**_You do know that means you have to get married right? J_ **

**That hadn’t escaped my notice no. SH**

Bloody hell Sherlock. J

**What? SH**

**_You realise she will have to meet your parents now don’t you? J_ **

**Yes John. SH**

**_Wait are you just doing this to make it easier with your mum? J_ **

**John who do think I am? SH**

 

**_Mary you are never going to guess what I am doing right now! X_ **

Well I’m hoping looking after our daughter x

**_Well yes of course I am but I’m in Covent Gardens. X_ **

Why? X

**_Sherlock is buying a ring. X_ **

John you are already married to me you can’t be with him as well. X

**_Not funny Mary. X_ **

It’s a little funny. X

**_He is picking out a ring for her. x_ **

For molly? X

**_Yes for Molly! X_ **

Are you serious? She isn’t even talking to him at the moment. X

**_That’s what I said! X_ **

What is he looking at? X

**_Sapphires, like the royal one. X_ **

No! Not sapphires that’s terrible. X

I’ll ask her. X

**_Ok x_ **

**_***********~~~~~~~~~~~~*********_ **

Yes Sherlock that one is perfect! Mary.

**Good! Why is this so hard? SH**

Because it had to be the right one. Mary

**I don’t want her to hate it. SH**

She won’t. She is going to love it! Mary.

**Thank you Mary. SH**

Sherlock, do you really love her? I mean enough to marry her? Mary

**Is it not obvious? SH**

No not really. Mary

**Mary let me explain to you. There has been lust and infatuation in my past. I have wanted the flesh of a woman and taken it. At times I have found a mind that was greater than the average and it excited me.**

**Never have I found a woman who both excited my mind with her own intelligence and heated my skin with the sight of her beauty.**

Oh

**Never until I realised that the one person who could do it had been there all along.**

J

**She was there under my nose and I couldn’t, wouldn’t let myself see it. But then she was the only person that counted.**

You trusted her?

**With my life. Mary I had to protect my friends, and the only way to do it was to put her in danger. She did it without question.**

She would do it again I suspect.

**I would do anything she asked me. I try to convince myself that I can defy her but I cannot.**

No?

**Dinner with my parents is set for this Friday.**

Oh Sherlock.

**Mary, do not show these messages to John or Greg! SH**

You called him Greg. J

**That is his name! SH**

Sherlock Holmes have I told you I love you? Mary.

**You are married to my best friend, I don’t think it is appropriate we explore that love. SH**

Are you making a joke Sherlock? Mary.

**I did. Can you get her to answer me? SH**

I’ll try. Mary

 

 

_What do you want Sherlock? Molly_

**Will you come back to Baker Street? SH**

_Why? M_

**Because I miss you. SH**

_You do? Or do you miss the convenience? M_

**Molly please I have something to ask you. SH**

_Can’t you ask me now? M_

**Shall I come to Barts? SH**

_No. M_

**Molly I have arranged to have dinner with my parents on Friday night. I would be very happy if you could join me. SH**

_Really? M_

**Yes of course. I was going to say yes anyway but you left before I could. SH**

_Don’t start again Sherlock. M_

**Do you still love me? SH**

_Yes I do. I’ll always love you, you big idiot! Xxxx_

**Good. Xxxx**

 

**_Wow when do you become so sentimental? J_ **

**I asked you not to show you those messages! SH**

**_She wasn’t going to but I nicked her phone. J_ **

**I am so glad I can entertain you John. SH**

**_It’s sweet, it really is. J_ **

**Yes thank you John. SH**

**_So when are you going to pop the question? J_ **

**At dinner on Friday. SH**

**_In front of your parents? J_ **

**Yes. Is that a problem? SH**

**_I guess not. Good luck mate. J_ **

**Thank you John. SH**

 

I hear congratulations are in order little brother. MH 

**Yes it would seem so. SH**

Are you sure you want to take this step Sherlock? MH

**Yes Mycroft. Is it such a surprise that I have feelings? SH**

Not at all, you are only human I suppose. MH

**So are you big brother. SH**

When is the wedding? MH

**We haven’t set a date, but I would suspect summer next year. SH**

Lovely MH

**It will be her choice. SH**

I will be glad to have such a lovely sister. MH 

**Are you showing sentiment brother? SH**

For Molly yes. She is a miracle wouldn’t you say? MH

**I would. Thank you brother. SH**

 

**John I realise I should be asking you this in person, but I am with my parents for this holiday. SH**

**_You are celebrating Christmas? J_ **

**Yes. Molly wanted to. SH**

**_I never thought I would see the day Sherlock Holmes was under the thumb. J_ **

**I am not under the thumb John. SH**

**_No just whipped. J_ **

**John please you are an adult not a teenager please try to act like one. SH**

**_What did you want to ask me? J_ **

**I have been informed I will need a best man for my wedding. SH**

**_Right? J_ **

**Do I need to spell it out for you? SH**

**_Sherlock I would be honoured to be your best man! J_ **

**The honour will be mine. SH**

**_No murders at this wedding yeah? J_ **

**Molly has already given me that order. SH**

**_Have you seen the newspapers? J_ **

**Yes, Molly was upset. SH**

**_I bet she was. J_ **

**I have had Mycroft deal with it there should be a retraction by tomorrow. SH**

**_That’s good. J_ **

**_Hold on Mycroft?_ **

**_Is someone dead now? J_ **

**How do I know? I try not worry about he does things. The British secret service has their own way of sorting these things. SH**

**_Can’t believe they think it’s another scheme of yours. J_ **

**I suppose it is to be assumed SH**

**_They want an interview with me about it. J_ **

**You can do one, tell them that we are in love, this is not for a case and we want our privacy. SH**

**_Ok I will. Say hello to Molly and your parents for me. J_ **

**Merry Christmas John. SH**

**_Merry Christmas Sherlock. J_ **

****

 

_You are not taking that case Sherlock!_

**Why not? X**

_Our wedding is in two days! x_

**I am aware. X**

_This is 8 which means you will go over there! You are not going to America two days before our wedding! X_

**Why not? X**

_Oh my god!_

**Molly? X**

_What?_

**I’m not taking the case. I told carter he would have to solve it himself. X**

_Thank you Sherlock. X_

**Molly I am looking forward to our wedding. X**

_Really? You aren’t acting like it! X_

**I’m sorry, I will try harder. X**

_Ok x_

**I want you to be my wife. Do we have to go through with the big wedding? X**

_It isn’t that big Sherlock! We only invited 100 people. X_

**Can we not run away and get married in secret? X**

_Not everything has to be a mystery. X_

**You are my mystery. X**

_But you know everything about me? X_

**And yet you surprise me every day. X**

_How? X_

**By loving me. All these years and all the times I was the way I was. Yet you are still here. X**

_You were cruel to me Sherlock, but I don’t know something always makes me forgive you. X_

**Thank you Molly. X**

_So what are you really looking forward to the most for the wedding day? X_

**Getting you back to the hotel room. X**

_Sherlock. X_

**Molly, I have been told what you have bought to go under your dress. X**

_I’ll kill Mary. X_

**Don’t. Knowing what is hiding from me will only make the day better. X**

_Really? X_

**Molly the best part of the day will be the moment you say I do and they announce us as man and wife. X**

_Smooth talker. X_

**But then I’m only going to be thinking about taking you back to our room. Removing your dress and seeing you. X**

_Sherlock, I’m looking forward to that too. X_

 

That might have been the nicest wedding I have ever been to. Martha x

**_Me too Mrs H. John x_ **

Your speech was divine dear. And did you see how he danced with her? X

**_Yes I did, they did very well. X_ **

They were perfect. I never thought I would see the day. X

**_Did any of us? X_ **

Now you boys are not allowed to forget me! X

**_How could we Mrs H? You are like a mother to both of us. Even if Sherlock never says it, we both love you. X_ **

Oh John, I love you both too. You bring your girls round to see me soon. X

**_I will I promise. X_ **

Oh he doesn’t sound very happy up there! He is shooting his gun again. X

**_Seriously they have only been back a week! X_ **

I’m not going up there! X

**_No don’t I’ll text him. X_ **

****

 

**_What are you doing? J_ **

**Everything is wrong John! SH**

**_What do you mean? J_ **

**She is . . . she had an appointment at the doctor this morning and now she won’t answer my calls. SH**

**_Is she at work? J_ **

**Yes but they won’t let me into the morgue. I don’t understand! SH**

**_Do you want me to find out? J_ **

**Yes, please. SH**

**_Ok but stop shooting the gun, you are upsetting Mrs Hudson. J_ **

**_***********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********_ **

_I’m sorry john is he angry with me? M_

**_I don’t think so, just worried. J_ **

_I don’t know if I can tell him. M_

**_Tell him what? Did something happen at the doctors? J_ **

_Oh John, they said . . . it’s my head. The headaches I’ve been getting. M_

**_No Molly, are you saying that you’ve got …? J_ **

_Yes, I have. M_

**_Shit! J_ **

_How do I tell him? M_

**_You have to, he will know you’re keeping something from him. J_ **

_I know._

**_Molly we all love you, we’ll help you as much as we can! Do you want me to tell Mycroft? He can get the best doctors on this. J_ **

_I need time to think about it, John. I’ll call you soon. M_

**_Ok. They can fix it these days you know that. J_ **

_I have also seen the results in autopsies John. I know what I’m facing. M_

**She’s dying John. SH**

**_I know mate, but we’ll fix it. J_ **

**What do I do? I don’t know what to do? SH**

**_Just be there for her. We’ll work this out. J_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ok I'm going to try and write a third one as soon as possible!   
> comments please!   
> x


End file.
